


Where it ended, everything started

by jjlangyan



Series: Dark side of the triangle [1]
Category: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck - Fandom, Hunter X Hunter, Kurapika (Hunter x Hunter) - Fandom, Leorio Paladiknight - Fandom
Genre: Other, gon freecs - Freeform, hunterxhunter - Freeform, killua - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 01:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14802146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjlangyan/pseuds/jjlangyan
Summary: what happened after the devastating chimera phenomenon ? killua and gon decided tomeet up after 2 years.





	Where it ended, everything started

killua was woken up by the sound of loud laughter and giggle.

*7:00 am

the wall clock says making him a little bit annoyed. Just what are those two doing early in the morning? when everyone was supposed to still sleeping and resting? he tried to go back to sleep but the noise seems to get more and more louder forcing him to get out of bed.

 

"KILLUA!!!" gon cheerfully greeted him while he was walking towards them. its a lovely morning. not hot and not cold, a very good bed weather if only this two would only let him.

 

"jeez gon? why so loud early in the morning?" he ask while letting out a yawn

 

"NI-CHAN!!!" alluka greeted him loudly while carrying a cute little squirrel in her arms

 

killua patted her head making her giggle more. then goes back on playing with the little baby she is holding. killua just watched her sister, letting out a smile on the sight of her happily playing.

 

"eh? since when did you become so sleepy head?" gon answered giving him a teasing smile

 

"oh shut up..we just stayed up all night chatting and playing gon.." killua said while hitting his friend's head lightly.

 

killua closed his eyes and enjoy the little sun light surrounding the place they are standing. the cool breeze w/c makes the trees and grass dance is so relaxing and comforting.

 

*been a long time..

 

he thinks to himself. he realize he do missed the very first place where he felt he is home. whale island, where aunt mito, the very first mother figure he had, treated him like his a part of the family ever since he was born. 

 

a surge of happiness flows into his heart. he can't help but to smile.

 

"oh.. grampy old killua... sorry for bothering your beauty rest" gon teases him. interrupting his little trip to memory lane moment.  

 

killua just let out a sight and playfully grab gon's neck tugging him down while ruffling his hair

 

"ah! killua! your hurting me!!!" gon chuckles.

 

"consider this as grampy old killua's way of saying good morning!" killua answered still ruffling gon's hair

 

they're fun was eventually stopped w/ mito's voice calling them for breakfast.

 

both of them give each other a wide grin before heading inside, alluka is already waiting for them.

 

"Killua! i really missed being with you!" gon said looking at him with eyes sparkling out of happiness that finally his best friend was with him again.

 

"Baka! your still embarrassing as ever!" killua rolled eyes on him while trying to hide the smile forming on his lips.

 

gon chuckles

 

"i missed being with you too you idiot!" he shyly said giving gon a slight punch on his shoulder.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first part of a series im about to do because good old togashi is on hiatus again. and i cant wait for his lazy ass to write and finish hunter x hunter so i created mine.. haha enjoy
> 
> each part of the series are stand alone but connected. i wont write it in a normal way so you have to read all the part.


End file.
